A Dream of her
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: Roxas's memories of the Organization begin to come through to him despite Diz's orders and Roxas begins to remember a girl, he had held dear to his heart once. RokuShi fluff.


_Kingdom Hearts: Roxas x Xion - What is Love? Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature.**_

* * *

"What's 'love'?" Roxas asked.

"'Love' is an emotion, you feel for somebody you deeply care about, but you and I wouldn't know because we're nobodies and we don't have hearts to experience 'emotions' with." Xaldin replied.

* * *

*188 days later*

"Roxas! Pay attention! Stop daydreaming about Xion!" Roxas' friend, Hayner said.

"Huh…what? Who's Xion?" Roxas asked.

"The girl you talk about when you daydream." Pence replied.

"But who is she?" Roxas murmured.

Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Xion! Come have ice cream with me! Xion! Xiooooon!" Pence began, all lovey dovey.

Olette and Hayner laughed.

"Anyways, we have to clear our names!"

"But how? Seifer has everyone convinced we're the culprits!" Olette said.

The conversation drifted away from Roxas' mind instead he closed his eyes and when he did he saw images of the Twilight Town Station Clock Tower, where he sat with a man who had spikey flame red hair and a girl with short cropped onyx hair. They were all eating ice cream together and then the scene changed to when it was Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas eating ice cream on the Station Clock Tower and then it changed again to one of two teenage boys and a teenage girl. One boy say by the girl on a tree and the other boy stood in front of the tree. The boy next to the girl had spikey dark brown hair and the girl had short cropped wild strawberry hair and the other boy had long silver hair that spiked at the bottom. The boy (brown hair) and the girl were sitting on a tree with star shaped fruit while the boy (silver hair) stood in front of the tree. They were on an island surrounded by endless sea, and then the dream ended and it was just Roxas wandering in the darkness. Who am I? Where's Sora? What's my purpose in this world? And, then the girl with the short cropped onyx hair appeared before him in a black nightgown.

"Xion… I've been looking for you, forever! Why did you leave me?"

"I had to. They were going to destroy you."

"Who?"

"The Organization, don't you remember?" She cocked her head to the right, looking at Roxas.

And, then painful memories shot through his head.

"Damn it! Namine!" Diz shouted.

Ansem showed up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Look at this! That infernal puppet brought back Roxas' memories of Organization XIII!"

"But, Xion disappeared! And, Namine got rid of all the memories with her in it."

"Yes?" Namine asked, stepping out of a dark corridor.

"Look!" Ansem said, putting her in front of the monitors.

"Oh no! Roxas! How did she make contact?!"

"We don't know!" Diz shouted angrily.

All of Roxas' memories from the Organization came back and his head felt heavier.

"Roxas…" Xion began, silent tears falling from her eyes. "I've never meant to hurt you."

"But, what happened after I collapsed?" Roxas asked, holding his head.

And, then light came from behind Xion.

"Roxas!" Xion shouted, alarmed.

Roxas quickly got up and ran over to Xion and grabbed both of her hands.

"Our time is up. Let's go back to-" Xion began.

The light grew bigger and surrounded Xion completely.

"Roxas… wake up." A sweet voice called. "Roxas… Come on. You have to wake up."

The light surrounded Roxas and then his eyes opened and he realized that he was on the floor of the Usual Place and a figure with long blond hair and aquamarine eyes and wore a white dress was leaning over him, smiling.

"You woke up!" She said, delighted.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, sitting up.

"Roxas…" The girl said, cocking her head to her left.

"What happened? Where are Hayner, Pence and Olette?"

"Roxas, come with me. There's something that must be done." The girl said.

"Uhh… my head hurts." And, then Roxas collapsed.

Ansem appeared beside Namine.

"He collapsed?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's take him back to the mansion and see what can be done about those memories."

Namine nodded.

Ansem picked Roxas up and opened a dark corridor and he, Roxas and Namine headed back to the Old Mansion, but not before Namine saw Xion appear faintly in a corner of the Usual Spot, smiling.

The End.


End file.
